1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skid system for carrying a charge through a heat-treatment furnace said skid system comprising a cooled skid pipe and at least one rider fitted on said skid pipe for carrying said charge in said furnace. Such skid systems are mainly used in pusher furnaces and in walking-beam furnaces installed at rolling mills. Such riders are shapes for which castings resistant to high temperatures are preferably employed.
2. Prior Art
It is a common feature of all such known riders as described in the West German patent No. 22 31 223 that they do not provide for permanent thermal insulation between the rider and the skid pipe, the inadequate insulation being the cause of unnecessary heat loss and the transfer of relatively cold temperature from the cooled skid pipe across the rider to the charge.